whatever_afterfandomcom-20200213-history
If the Shoe Fits
If the Shoe Fits is the second book in the Whatever After ''series, written by Sarah Mlynowski. It was published on November 26 2013. Synopsis Tonight the mirror swept us into Cinderella's fairy tale. Now, we are NOT messing this story up. No way. Cinderella is going to marry her prince just like she's supposed to. Uh-oh. Cinderella broke her foot, and there's massive swelling. The glass slipper won't fit, the prince won't know she's the one for him, and they won't live happily ever after. And it's all our fault! To save the day we'll need to: * Learn how to use a dustpan * Stay out of jail * Find Cinderella a job * And make sure true love finds its way. We just have to get it all done before the clock strikes twelve and the chance for a happy ending is gone...forever! Storyline After their adventures in Snow White's fairy tale, Abby and Jonah are trying to get back in the mirror, but it doesn't let them through. Disheartened, Abby gives up on trying to go in, until one night she reluctantly follows Jonah to the basement, still wearing her pyjamas as she was sure it wouldn't let them in. The two end up in a coatroom, where they are caught by someone Abby refers to as ''Goatie Guy. Confused, they ask about Snow and it is revealed that they have been transported to a different fairy tale. They lie about their parents being at the party, then go off into the ballroom, and it is revealed that Abby's ridiculous pair of pink and purple polka dot pyjamas are actually the pattern of the Floom flag. Jonah begs to go exploring, and Abby agrees, if only for the sake of getting home. After going through all of the mirrors in the castle, Abby and Jonah return to the great hall. Jonah notices a girl talking to the prince and making him laugh, but Abby dismisses her as 'too plain' to be Cinderella. Cinderella arrives a bit later, wowing everyone in the crowd. Abby asks a lady about the multiple balls, confused as she assumes every fairy tale comes in threes. Cinderella doesn't realize it's midnight, so she runs, the prince, Abby, and Jonah in hot pursuit. Abby is relieved to see the glass slipper drop onto the stairs as it is supposed to. After following Cinderella, they eventually get caught and tell Cinderella what's going to happen to her and that they need her house to get home. They try the mirror in Betty's room, then Kayla's and Beatrice's in their shared room, both times failing. Both of them hide underneath the beds, and after Kayla nearly squashes Abby's nose, she prays that Kayla doesn't bounce. After they go to sleep, Abby tries and fails to signal to Jonah that they have to get out. They reach Cinderella's room, forgetting to knock and barging in, causing Cinderella to drop the glass slipper on her foot. They sleep on beds of straw, and in the morning Cinderella's foot has swelled to an enormous size. After failing to hide from Betty in the closet and smashing the glass slipper, they are put to work. After Farrah refuses to help unless Cinderella learns to stand on her own two feet, Abby and Jonah try to find a way to earn Cinderella money to rent a $100 apartment. For the next few days, they serve the stepfamily, while simultaneously trying to get Cinderella a job. They suggest cleaning and sewing, but nothing works until they find out that Cinderella likes cooking. After finding that there are no brownies in Floom, Abby and Jonah do her chores while Cinderella tries to make brownies. She makes the perfect batch and calls them Crownies. They sell the crownies in the market, but when Abby is passing out samples, she runs into Kayla who ends up helping them. After raising $100, they go back to Farrah right before the prince arrives. Unfortunately, it is sabotaged by Betty and Beatrice, who turn Abby, Jonah, and Cinderella into mice, Kayla into a rat, and Farrah into a lizard. She shrinks Beatrice's feet to fit the slipper, but Mouse-Abby manages to get the wand from Betty and gives it to Farrah, who turns all of them back. After Cinderella moves out and Kayla is engaged to the prince, Abby and Jonah go back home through the fireplace. Ratings "Mlynowski has a knack for these fresh, hip fractured tales and is particularly adept at the funny details, like Abby’s pajama pants, which have the same pattern as the Floom flag. Tween girls are going to gobble this story up like a crownie (Cinderella’s brownie specialty) and want another and another."'' —''Booklist 4.5/5 on Barnes & Noble "This charming story serves as a solid follow-up to Fairest of All ''. . . It is fun to see Cinderella go from a damsel in distress to an independent young woman, not to mention refreshing." —School Library Journal "Once again Mlynowski cleverly revises a classic fairy tale, offering a fresh interpretation of Cinderella's story and giving it a modern update." —Kirkus Reviews Characters, Places, and Things featured in ''If the Shoe Fits: * Prince Jordan * Abby * Jonah * Farrah * Kayla * Cinderella * The coat man * Crownies * Floom Category:Books